Ryoki's Sex Ed
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. After finding out that her parents are in debt, a woman applies Ryoki to a job as a teacher. But when she enters, she comes to discover that it's not what she expects. Contains some female crossover characters


**Ryoki's Sex Ed.**

 **Protagonist: Ryoki**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura, Ikki Tousen, Street Fighter or King of Fighters or any of their characters.**

 **Author's Note: As you can see, this contains some female crossover characters. And this is an AU, too. Inspired by a hentai anime. So, hope you all enjoy this one~"**

It's late afternoon. Ryoki, the elder sister of two twins, Ryobi and Ryona, is cooking some dinner when all of a sudden, the doorbell rings. She raises an eyebrow as she turns off the stove to answer it. She is greeted by an unknown young woman in a office lady outfit.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"I'm here on the behalf of your parents who are away on business," the woman says. "Apparently, they're in debt right now and they can't pay back the money they owe me."

"E-eh!?" Ryoki is shocked to hear such news. She thought they were doing just fine, at least that's what they told her on the phone. "Wh-what are we going to do?"

"I know one way," the woman says, flipping her hair. "There's an all-girls' school that is in need of a teacher. I can see that you're a perfect fit for that job."

"It's fairly easy," the woman says. "It pays very good money, I heard. Which means you'll be able to pay off the debt within...at least a month or so. How does that sound?"

Ryoki thinks on it for a moment. Honestly, she hasn't gotten experience as a teacher before, but with her gentle and soft personality and all, many would most likely make her a teacher. Plus that, it would keep the family going if she took the job.

"Alright," Ryoki says. "I'll do it."

"Excellent~" the woman says. "You'll be working at the school first thing tomorrow."

Ryoki closes the door and puts her back on it. She never expected this to happen and she feels very sorry for her parents going in debt. But there is still hope and working as a teacher should do the trick.

"Ryoki-nee-chan?" Ryona says. "Who's at the door?"

"Someone who knows our parents," Ryoki replies. "They actually applied me for a job because we're...kind of in debt right now."

"Oh, no!" the blonde sister gasps.

The younger twin, Ryobi, hears the news as well. "Did Nee-san say we're in debt? What happened?"

"Mom and Dad's business is not going well, leading to our debt," Ryoki explains. "So, this woman applied me a job as a teacher at an all girls' school."

"An all girls' school? Is it Hebijo, the one we go to?" Ryobi asks, putting her hands on her hips. "Cause we already have a teacher."

"Hmmmm...she didn't say," Ryoki replies. "But don't worry. Once I get this job, I'll get some good pay checks and our debt will be out of the way in no time."

"You sure?" Ryona says, her expression just as desperate.

"Of course," the eldest hugs her two younger sisters. "So please, I need all the help and support I can get."

The twins return the embrace.

"Don't worry, Ryoki-nee-chan~" Ryona says. "We're your sisters. Of course we'll support you~"

"Yes," Ryobi agrees. "So do your best okay? We're counting on you."

Ryoki nods. She hopes this job will go well for her once she enters the school. She'll never know what to expect from this, but all that matters is that she will support her entire family.

*Next Day*

Dressed in an office lady's uniform, consisting of a white button up shirt, short tight skirt with black thigh high stockings with garter straps attached to a garter belt around her slender waist and black high heels, Ryoki is at the principal's office and she already introduced herself.

"We're glad to have you here, Ryoki-sensei," the woman says. She looks about in her late 30's wearing a black office lady outfit that has a bit of a longer skirt covering her thighs and down to her knees. "You'll be a homeroom teacher at 4-B. Okay?"

"Yes." Ryoki nods.

"Also...before you go," the principal stands up and walks toward the dark haired girl. "There's something...you need to know about these girls here."

"Yes? What is it?" Ryoki has a feeling that it's not going to be good, judging by the tone this woman has.

Her hands are on Ryoki's shoulders with a smile. "These girls here...they are mostly perverted and want nothing more than to touch someone, whether it's each other or the teacher."

"W-wait a minute...I heard nothing about this school...having a bunch of...p-perverts...!" Ryoki cannot believe what she's hearing. Is this all true?

"Good luck, Ryoki-sensei~" the principal says as she gently pushes her out the door and shuts it.

Ryoki clutches the binder to her chest with her body trembling, legs squirmed together. She had no idea that she's been set up. Set up in this trap that's with a bunch of lewd girls that want to molest anyone. However, she took the job without realizing it. Now she has to bare all of it in a month or so.

She walks slowly and cautiously until she walks a bit faster out of fear and then starts to run until she bumps into someone, causing her to fall. She sits up while rubbing her head in pain and looks up at the person she bumped into. It's a girl with very long purple tresses with a side-bang covering her left eye, wearing a schoolgirl uniform that shows her stomach, short skirt and baggy white socks.

"Watch where you're going," she says in a cold voice.

"Ah...s-sorry..."

"Who might you be?"

"I'm Ryoki. I'm starting as a homeroom teacher at 4-B."

"4-B, huh?" the violet haired girl grins and walks closer to Ryoki. "Well then...I'll see you there. My name is Kan'u by the way~" She walks past her with her very long tresses swaying at the movement with Ryoki standing there petrified.

She's not feeling any better about this school than how she was earlier. In fact, she wonders what her other students will be like once she enters the classroom. Taking a few deep breaths, she steps further and further toward her destination until she arrives at class 4-B. It's now or never. Her legs are still squirmed together while her body trembles in fear. She swallows hard and grips the handle on the door. She slides it open.

"Good...morning..." She can only find about 4 or 5 students in the classroom, including the girl she saw earlier.

Their eyes are glued to the eldest Ryo sister, already drooling in satisfaction. The outfit she's wearing, how her large breasts are jiggling and her beautiful hair swaying.

"Who are you?" a cheerful girl with strawberry blonde hair asks. "You look so sexy~!"

"Oh...M-my name is Ryoki. I'll be your homeroom teacher."

"Wow, you've got a nice body~" another girl with long blonde curls, almost like drills as she sneaks behind her, rubbing Ryoki's body. "Your skin is so soft~"

"P-please return to your seats!" Ryoki says, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Why?" a short haired brunette shrugs. "We've been waiting for this moment for a long time~!"

"That's correct," another brunette says, but her hair is longer and is tied to a pony tail. She's also wearing her uniform showing off her stomach and wearing baggy white socks. "Besides, it's boring trying to touch each other all the time. We really needed a teacher right now~" She stands up, walks toward Ryoki and traces a finger on her chest. "And you, Sensei...ohhh, wow~! You're so heavenly!"

Ryoki backs away, clutching the binder to her chest. "Just return to your seats and we'll take a role."

"Heh, no problem," the violet haired girl says.

"Ah...y-you're...Kan'u-san, right?"

"Correct, Sensei," Kan'u says walking up to her. "And honestly, everyone's happy to have such a young and hot looking teacher here. In fact, take a look down there~"

Every girl lifts her skirt to see some wetness from their panties, which surprises Ryoki.

"Just from looking at you, I feel so wet~!" the short haired brunette squeals.

"Don't get too excited, Sakura," the blonde says.

Ryoki looks at them, her eyes shaking, her legs squirmed together again. "You...you are really...that wet?"

"Of course we are," the blonde says. "What's it look like?"

"Awww, man! I can't take it anymore! Let me touch her! Let me touch her!" the strawberry blonde girl begs.

"Patience, Hakufu," Kan'u says, sternly.

"Homeroom's about to begin, just return to your seats!" Ryoki says. She cannot believe the behavior of these girls. The principal wasn't kidding.

"It's already begun," the blonde says. "It'll only get better from here on."

Ryoki shakes her head roughly. "I...I don't know what's wrong with you girls. It's...it's really inappropriate!"

"Oh~? And who are you to tell us that?" Kan'u says, putting a hand on her hip. "We're all just a bunch of lewd girls."

"No...no way..." the dark haired girl shakes her head roughly again. "This isn't happening right now."

"No time for regrets," Kan'u says as she takes Ryoki's wrist. "Come. I think it's time for the lesson, don't you agree girls?"

"Oh, yes!" Hakufu says. She goes up to Ryoki and puts her hands on her thighs, rubbing her hands up and down on the stocking clad legs. "Ohhhh, wow! This really fits you well, Sensei~"

"I'm sure it does~" the blonde says. "I like how this is going~"

"Right with you, Karin~" Sakura says.

"Oh! Oh! I wanna see her panties~!" Mai jumps up and down happily.

"Go right ahead," Kan'u lifts up her skirt and allows the happy brunette to get a better view.

Mai leans closer while the other girls give her space as she pokes Ryoki's white panties. "Ohhhh, you're wearing white? That's very nice~! I like it!"

"No way..." Ryoki says softly. "Eek! Don't touch there!" She feels Mai's finger poke her wet panties repeatedly.

"What's the matter? Too aroused by me touching you like this~?" Mai teases.

"No way! I'm not aroused at all!" Ryoki objects. "Please...stop it already!"

"Ohohohoho~! Not gonna happen!" Karin laughs. "Once we start, we will never stop~"

Mai continues to poke her panties until Ryoki is totally dripping wet, some liquid going down her thighs.

"You came just like that?" Mai says. "Oh, man. You're so lewd~!"

"Wh-why would you say that!?" Ryoki whimpers.

Karin walks up to her to reveal the dark haired girl's large breasts after removing her white bra. "Cause you aren't resisting, that's why. You're lying to yourself~" she whispers in Ryoki's ear.

Ryoki whimpers again as the other girls touch her from all sides. From groping her breasts, touching her panties and touching her legs and thighs all over. Ryoki just stands there, watching all those hands go like non-stop machines around her body. She shakes her head roughly, trying to think this is all a big joke when it actually isn't. Those girls just don't know when to quit. As soon as they set their sights on Ryoki, they dove in just like hungry wolves.

All the girls get their turn on touching Ryoki's sensitive areas, including her breasts, which makes the dark haired girl reach her limit a little quicker than expected. She shuts her eyes tightly, trying to hold it in just a bit longer, but it's no use. Her will to hold it in is too weak for orgasm to burst and thus, it happens. Once the girls let go, she lets out a soft moan of pleasure, squirting out more love juices and they drip on the floor.

"Ohhhh, what a mess~" Mai says. "But I'm sure it's all worth it, right, Sensei~?"

Ryoki pants heavily as Kan'u gently takes her cheek to face her. "Say...why don't you masturbate in front of the girls here?"

"Eh!?" Ryoki gasps. "Wh-why would I do that!?"

"Trust me, we'll be more aroused this way." Kan'u says. "Watching each other masturbate is boring anyways. We'd like to watch you do it. Show us your experience~"

Ryoki bites her lip, looking at the girls' desperate expressions. She cannot say no to either of them. She HAS to do what they say. Pulling up a desk in the middle of the room, she positions herself by laying a bit backwards, legs spread wide, showing off her still wet womanhood. The girls eagerly crowd around her, excited to watch this unfold.

"Go on," Kan'u says. "Everyone's waiting."

The dark haired girl looks back and forth at the girls, biting her lip once again. She closes her eyes and reluctantly starts to masturbate. She grabs her own breast while putting her two fingers inside her womanhood. The girls look a bit closer, smiles widening as they watch their teacher masturbate in front of them. A few soft moans here and there turns them on immediately, making them wet already. The show has only begun though. They are sure there is more to come. Ryoki stops for a moment to take a look at her students. Kan'u just smiles and gives her a nod, signaling her to continue. The dark haired girl closes her eyes and keeps on masturbating. When she looks up again after about a few seconds to see her students already wet between their legs and masturbating as well.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Ryoki says.

"Do you have to ask?" Kan'u says. "We're aroused already by your show. Come on, show us more."

Ryoki nods slowly and squeezes her own breast a bit harder than earlier, plus digging her fingers deeper inside her womanhood. Her moans become a bit louder and sexier from touching herself. In fact, she is reaching her limit sooner than she expected. She doesn't know why though and doesn't want to anyways. Masturbating in front of her students like that…it's very embarrassing. She climaxes shortly after, squirting out love juices with her body twitching after that orgasm.

"How disappointing," Kan'u says as she stops as well. "You came before us. That isn't fair."

"Yeah!" Hakufu agrees. "We're in the middle of a show too!"

"Keep going," Kan'u says.

"But….but…!" Ryoki tries to protest, but the violet haired girl wiggles a finger.

"No complaining. Just do it."

The dark haired girl bites her lip and reluctantly returns to masturbating. Karin giggles as she masturbates along with her.

"Ohoho, tell me, Sensei~" she says. "You must have masturbated before~! Who do you masturbate to?"

"D-don't ask such silly questions!" Ryoki says.

"Come on, she's just curious~" Mai says.

"No…no, I can't say it…!" Ryoki shuts her eyes tightly, shaking her head as she still masturbates. "It's too embarrassing!"

"Somebody's up for punishment~" Kan'u grins.

"No! No…I'll say it…!" Ryoki turns her head away. "It's…my younger twin sisters."

"Oh, really now~?" Mai says. "That's not so bad. Not that I have a sister of my own, but it's amazing you love your sisters so much~!"

"I don't mind it either," Hakufu says.

"Me neither~" Sakura agrees. "I say it's really fun~!"

Ryoki blushes at this. They are absolutely okay with her loving her own sisters like this? This is so confusing for her. Behavior wise, she doesn't know what to think of them. Are they being nice to her or just teasing her because they really want to touch her over and over? There's not time to think of an answer as she is about to reach her limit again and fortunately, the other girls are as well. A few more movements of the fingers and groping their own breasts until they reach their climax. Ryoki reaches her climax at the same time and all the girls squirt out love juices, dripping them on the floor. As all of them pant in exhaustion, though Ryoki is more exhausted, Kan'u manages to look up at the dark haired girl, smiling and nodding.

"You've taught us well, Sensei~" she says.

The dark haired girl just sits there, panting heavily. She doesn't want this at all and wonders if she'll make it through a whole month like this.

 ****Later****

After getting cleaned up and dressed back up, Ryoki exits the gates when she is approached by the same woman who applied her that job.

"Ryoki-sensei," she says. "How have you been? You don't look so well. Did they bully you?"

"I, ummm…." Ryoki doesn't know what to say, honestly.

"Don't tell me you're going to stop," the woman says. "Remember, you still have to pay that debt."

"I will. I'm the eldest sister after all….and a teacher. I…won't give up that easily."

"Atta girl~" the woman says, petting her like a puppy. "Be sure to listen to your students well. They are eager to learn as they will teach you what they have learned after.

 **A/N: I decided to leave it there because there are LOTS of things Ryoki will teach her students, plus her having the pleasure from them as well. Long and detailed reviews because I worked hard on this one.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
